The present invention relates generally to a program schedule guide and, more particularly, to a system and process for allowing a television viewer to access on-screen television program listings and other information services in an easy and convenient way.
The number of television channels available to a user has grown dramatically within the last decade, primarily due to the availability of cable and direct broadcast satellite systems. As the number of programs of potential interest to the viewer has increased, a variety of electronic program guides have been developed to help the viewer select programs of particular interest. For example, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,706,121 and 5,353,121 each describes schedule information processing systems which provide the viewer with a convenient way to select programs based on viewer supplied selection criteria.
Given the hectic lifestyle of today""s society, a system which provides other information in addition to television program schedule information would be very convenient for the busy viewer. Examples of information viewers may desire are weather information, financial information, and the like. Hence, an information system such as a guide with regions reserved for such information would provide a valuable service to a user. Furthermore, these regions could be used for advertising or promotional purposes, which may or may not be interactive, thereby enabling more services to be provided without increasing the cost of the guide.
The system and method of the present invention provides a program schedule guide with information regions for displaying additional information. Alternatively, the additional information may be provided by a separate information guide, and a user may xe2x80x9chypertunexe2x80x9d from the program schedule guide to the information guide, and vice versa. The information to be displayed is received by a peripheral device which can either be a stand-alone device, such as a set-top box or a web-browser box; or integrated into the user""s television, VCR, computer, satellite IRD, cable box, and the like. In addition, the information may be displayed on a computer screen, a television screen, or a television monitor screen.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the program guide interactively displays a program schedule guide and the screen contains additional non-interactive information regions which can be used for displaying advertising or promotional messages for products or programs in a static or scrolling manner. The advertising may be for special programming events such as pay-per-view movies, current or upcoming programs, or for merchandise and services or messages to the user. The promotional information may relate to an individual network/broadcaster, or for a selected program, merchandise or services.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, both the program guide and the information regions are interactive with the user. The interactive information regions may also display information in a static or scrolling manner, and may contain promotional information regarding a current or up-coming program or product advertising information. In addition, if the information region contains advertising information regarding a product, the user may click on the information region to see a billboard or schedule a recording of an infomercial on the product. The interactive program schedule guide and the information regions may further be combined with various other forms of information. Potential sources of additional information include news, sports, and weather. This additional information may either be available on command by the user, or continuously displayed within an area of the program guide. In another preferred embodiment, the information is displayed in a separate information guide.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the program guide is non-interactive, however the information regions containing the advertising and promotional information are interactive and may be either static or scrolling. The user may activate icons or menu items in the information regions or click on the region itself to gain access to additional displays of advertising and promotional information. In this embodiment, the user may switch between full screen display of the guide and a partial or reduced size picture-in-picture (PIP) window display of the guide via, for example, an on screen menu with cursor or pointer control. This feature allows a user to see a large scale version of the guide, or to be able to see the guide through a PIP window while also getting a xe2x80x9cflavorxe2x80x9d for a currently selected show through a partial observation of the show. Preferably in this mode, the audio for the show also continues to be played.
In preferred embodiments, if an information region is interactive and displays information regarding a program, the user may click on the information region and direct tune to the program if it is currently on. Alternatively, the user may schedule automatic tuning to the program when the program comes on. If the user schedules an xe2x80x9cautotune,xe2x80x9d the system may request confirmation from the user just prior to, or at the time of the scheduled tuning of the program. Alternatively, the system may tune to the program directly. If the program is a pay-per-view program, the system may authorize payment for the program automatically. Preferably, the system will request user confirmation before tuning to or authorizing payment of the program. In addition, the user may choose to record a current program or record a future program. To do this, the user would highlight the program desired on the information region, then choose the record option, and the system would record a current program or asks if it should schedule recording of a future program.
In another preferred embodiment, the advertising or promotional information may appear only during times when the user is more likely to actually be watching the program schedule guide. The guide may further contain commercial icons that allow a user to get more information about the product or service advertised. In addition, the information displayed may change as the user moves the cursor from cell to cell in the program guide. Alternatively, the information displayed in the information regions may change after the passage of a predetermined number of seconds, regardless of user activity. Additional information regions may be displayed while the user confirms that he/she desires to autotune to an upcoming program. These information regions may contain advertising for products, programs, or services and may be displayed until the user makes his/her confirmation.
A further understanding of the nature and advantages of the present invention may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification and the drawings.